


Till Next Time

by Driftwoodlady



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftwoodlady/pseuds/Driftwoodlady
Summary: poetry from my soul





	Till Next Time

 

 

Till Next Time

Your touch slips around my face, like a glove.

Following the contour and the hollows of my cheek.

Then pressed against the back of my neck,

You play with my hair, knead my skin.

Stroking my forehead, they talk a language all their own.

Your eyes speak volumes what your lips won't say,

In the dark of night you cradle me so close,

The need to stay surpassing the urge to leave.

Every turn, each twist of the covers, we settle into a new cocoon.

Total contentment in the envelope of your being.

Then the spell is broken by the march of dawn,

Still you linger, mouth on my back, hum in my ear,

I shudder...

and I wait for the next time we are together…now hop down my kitten.

 

©Copyright Protected 2010 LVanhorn All Rights Reserved


End file.
